


we are destined for the quiet moments

by RMarie124



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A bit of lightheartedness, Angst, F/M, Linzin if you squint, Linzin through the eyes of other characters, mentions of infertility in ch 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: A series of moments between Lin and Tenzin told from the point of view of other characters in the show.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 174
Kudos: 364





	1. Korra

**Author's Note:**

> I thought my first Linzin piece would be one of the many works I have going right now, but the idea for this one struck me and wouldn't let me go.
> 
> The A:tLA and LOK renaissances have been keeping me going and I'm enjoying writing an abundance of fics for both shows

Korra had never seen the Chief looking so…relaxed. She was seated at a desk in one of the spare offices, and was pouring over paperwork. Despite all the work that was in front of her, she didn’t seem bothered by it. Lin was out of her uniform, a robe tied loosely around her frame, one shoulder slipping off. Her glasses rested low on her nose, and she was leaning on one hand for support. Korra was taken by the sight, pleased to see that the woman who worked so hard was finally relaxing. Things had quieted down in Republic City, and Korra noted that the Chief had been spending more time on the Island. It was beginning to truly feel like home, with Tenzin’s kids running around, all the Acolytes, air benders and of course, Lin.

A flash of red caught Korra’s eye, and she watched as Tenzin leaned against the door frame of Lin’s office. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but was intrigued by the interaction. She knew that she shouldn’t be watching, but she couldn’t help it. After she had found out that Tenzin and the Chief had been a thing, Korra was constantly watching their interactions. She watched as Tenzin stepped into the office, and came around to stand behind Lin. She had a soft smile on her face, and even laughed at something Tenzin said. Korra was shocked, most of the things that Tenzin said were serious, and when he tried joking, it often fell flat.

She watched, fascinated, as Tenzin pulled the shoulder of Lin’s robe up, and then produced a blanket from underneath his cape. He draped it over Lin’s shoulders, and she looked at him, and said something that Korra suspected was ‘ _thank you,’_ while placing her free hand over his. Korra swore she thought they were going to kiss next, but neither of them would _ever_ …would they?

Instead, Lin offered Tenzin a small smile, and turned back to her work. Tenzin leaned down to place a kiss on top of Lin’s head, and swept out of the room. A few minutes later, Korra saw Lin look up to the door, her eyes far away. When she began to lift her hand to her eye, Korra finally looked away, and returned to her meditation.

Some things are truly better left unseen.


	2. Pema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pema watches as Tenzin and Lin speak outside of Katara's house in the South Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning to turn this into a multi-chapter work, and as of right now it might end up staying as two chapters. But this idea wouldn't let me go and I thought it would fit with what is now the first chapter. I feel like if this continues further, it'll be moments told mostly from other character's points of view. 
> 
> I've been enjoying writing Linzin so much recently.

It was cold, and dark, and Pema wanted to go back to the Island. She hated the situation they were in, that she and her family had had to evacuate and leave their home behind. But then again, she was glad that her husband and children were safe. Their safety was what mattered to her. Not only were they the people she loved more than anything, they were the only airbenders in the world.

And now, as a result of trying to protect their family and Republic City, Chief Beifong and the Avatar were without their bending. Korra could still airbend, and part of Pema was happy to see that at least one element remained to her, but she could tell that the younger woman felt disconnected and helpless. As for the Chief…

Pema had always seen Lin as someone who was miserable, and brought misery around with her. They had never gotten along, and Pema still took a small sense of pride that she had Tenzin all these years later. But right now, she realized that what she had always thought of as misery was stoicism. The way the Chief looked now was as though she was bereft of _anything_ at all in her soul. Her pale skin was even more pale, her eyes had lost their determined shine, and she moved as though the ground felt foreign to her.

She watched from the main area of Katara’s house as Lin went outside to stand in the darkness. Baby Rohan cooed and she looked down at him with a smile, holding her finger out for him to grasp. When she looked up again, she saw Tenzin standing with Lin. Pema knew she should look away, but even after all the time that had passed, she couldn’t help but feel the need to watch.

Lin wrapped her arms around her waist and shook her head. Tenzin nodded, and made a gesture that Pema couldn’t quite place. Pema watched as Lin started talking, getting more and more animated. Lin looked angry, pointing at Tenzin repeatedly. She gestured wildly, pointing out into the sky and shaking her head again. They were both still for a few moments until Lin’s hand flew up to her mouth. She saw the older woman’s shoulders start shaking, and she knew that she was intruding in a moment that was never meant for her to see. Her husband stepped forward, placed a hand on the Chief’s shoulder, and she collapsed into his arms. Tenzin held her tightly as she cried, her hands clenched in his robes, her faced buried in his chest.

Pema looked away. She would never know what was said, and it wasn’t her right. What she did know, was that she would be forever indebted to Lin.


	3. Umiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin's assistant Umiko wonders what he is doing in his office so early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done a more Tenzin focused one yet, so here it is! Also if you guys have any requests for characters please feel free to request them! So far I have Jinora and potentially Mako lined up. I might also be repeating characters, as I have another idea for Pema.

Umiko’s day started early, just as it had for the last eight years of working for Councilman Tenzin. She got to the Council building promptly at six thirty in the morning, signed in, and headed right for the Councilman’s office. The outer door was already unlocked, and the lights in his inner office were on, an occurrence that Umiko wasn’t a stranger to. Councilman Tenzin had pulled all nighters and early mornings multiple times, so Umiko settled down at her desk to begin organizing the Councilman’s day. She figured that he would shuffle out of his office within the next fifteen minutes in order to rush home and back to freshen up and say hello to his family.

As she went through all the notes and reminders for that particular day, Umiko heard noise coming from the Councilman’s inner office. _That’ll be Councilman Tenzin waking up and realizing that it’s morning,_ she thought. But then there were voices and one of them she recognized as the low tone of the Councilman’s voice but the other one was definitely female and…

Was that Chief Beifong?

Umiko immediately was concerned. Something serious must be going on if the Chief and the Councilman were in his office this early in the morning. She wasn’t innocent enough to ignore the more scandalous reasons why they could be here, but Umiko tried not to think about it. Though she had been a young teenager when the news of their breakup had hit the papers, Umiko was sure that neither of them would _ever_ do anything so risky. After recent events, they were once again two of the most sought after people in the media and the press related nightmare that would ensue was something that Umiko didn’t want to even think about.

Their voices escalated, frustration clearly evident in both of them. Umiko couldn’t quite make out what was being said, as the offices were meant to be relatively soundproof. She could hear that the Chief was laying into the Councilman somehow, but he was firing back with just as much venom. It seemed out of place for the normally calm figurehead. A hand slammed on the desk, and the voices escalated even further before what sounded like either a hiss or someone being shushed. Then, it was quiet.

Whatever was happening in there, Umiko knew it was her duty to pay it no mind. The Councilman’s business in these hours usually wasn’t anything related to her job, so she tried to focus back in on writing out his schedule for the day. Her mind couldn’t help but wander, though. When she had been younger, she had been of the party that had been convinced that the Councilman and the Chief would get married one day. In the time since the two had hesitantly made up and gotten on even footing once more, Umiko could’ve sworn she saw a shift in the Councilman. He had seemed both happier and more sad, almost as if a life he could’ve lived was constantly being waved in front of his face.

For everyone’s sake, Umiko hoped that nostalgia wasn’t getting the best of them in this moment.

As the silence continued, Umiko forced herself to finish the Councilman’s schedule. Just as she was writing the last meeting, the door opened and she heard a small noise of surprise. Umiko immediately stood and turned to find Chief Beifong standing in the doorway, her face schooled into careful neutrality. Councilman Tenzin was standing behind her, his hand resting on the door to keep it open.

“Good morning, Chief Beifong.” Umiko bowed to the other woman. “I hope all is well with you this morning. May I get you some tea?”

“Hello Umiko.” The Chief’s tone was clipped. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m just about to leave. I have urgent business at the station.”

“Have a good day, ma’am.” Umiko bowed again, and received a bow in return.

The Chief walked out without looking back. Umiko tried to ignore the way the other woman looked exhausted, or how her eyes betrayed the tears she had evidently shed. She also tried to ignore the way the Councilman looked after the Chief like all he wanted in the world was to follow her. Tenzin sighed, and buried his head in his hands before looking back up. Umiko was sure that whatever had just transpired had been serious, no matter what the subject matter had been.

“Umiko, I’m going home for a short time to get ready for the day.” He sounded worn down. “What time is my first meeting?”

“It’s at eight, sir, but it’s with the Republic City Journal. They can be easily kept at bay until nine. The meeting is only scheduled to be half an hour, so that will still leave plenty of time between that and the start of the annual budget meetings at eleven.” Umiko offered. She felt bad, and wanted to give her boss some extra time at home.

A small smile crossed Tenzin’s face. “Umiko, I appreciate all that you do for me. I’ll be back at quarter to nine.”

Umiko bowed and sat back down. The Councilman emerged from his office shortly after, his glider in hand. They briefly said goodbye, and Umiko told Tenzin to give his family her best, and he promised that he would.

She saw in his eyes, though, that he wished he was going somewhere else.


	4. Jinora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora goes to visit her father while he recovers from his ordeal with Zaheer, but finds that someone else is already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place only a few days after season 3. My thinking is that after everything was over, Tenzin's body shut down and he needed to be constantly resting. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like Jinora wouldn't be upset to see that Lin and Tenzin still love each other. Maybe it was "stay away from my dad's ex girlfriend" that tipped me off (that was Jinora, right?), but I just feel like she wants everyone to be loved. 
> 
> The mention of the kids sleeping with Korra at night is based on a beautiful piece of art I saw with Korra laying on her back and the kids all curled around her protectively. 
> 
> If you have requests for other characters/situations, please don't hesitate to suggest them!

Jinora found the silence of her home imposing. The normally cheery disposition of everyone there was marred by tragedy. It was like the whole temple was quiet as its master was recovering. The silver lining was that Zaheer had been defeated, but at the cost of so many things. Jinora mourned the loss of the Northern Air Temple, and the injuries that Korra, her father, and her aunt and uncle had faced at the hands of Zaheer. Jinora and her siblings had taken to sleeping with Korra at night, as if to protect her from whatever demons plagued her mind while she tried to sleep. Although, Jinora had her suspicions that Korra’s dreams were quite similar to her own.

Her father was still bruised and broken. Though he tried to get up and move around, he was still bed ridden, exhausted from his ordeal. Jinora visited him often, bringing him food and reading at his bedside while he slept. She knew that her siblings and her mother did the same whenever they could. Jinora was on her way to see her father between meditation lessons, but stopped short once she heard a voice in his room.

“I asked your mother, and she said that the amount you’ve been sleeping is concerning.” The voice was soft, almost tender. It seemed familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. “She’s worried sick about you, Ten. She’s probably halfway here already.”

Jinora bit back a gasp. Was that Aunt Lin? She quickly retreated and went back to her room. Her spirit found its way easily to her father’s room, where she saw her father laid out in bed, and Aunt Lin sitting in the chair that had taken up permanent residence in the room. Aunt Lin was out of her uniform, dressed simply in her tank top, a pair of sweatpants, and a robe tied loosely around her frame. Jinora watched as her father’s eyes fluttered open, and he held up one of his hands for Aunt Lin to take. The way her father looked at her Aunt was almost surprising, if Jinora hadn’t known their history.

Jinora had read countless books in her lifetime, and she was sure she had read this scene before. Her father played the part of the gravely injured character, while Aunt Lin took on the role of another character who sat diligently by their bedside. In the stories she’d read, the two characters were both in love with each other, despite their being too stubborn to say anything. It was strange to watch Aunt Lin being so tender and caring, to play that part. Jinora knew that her Aunt cared, but was often more subtle about it. She had never seen the older woman so open and tender with another person.

“Lin,” Her father rasped out.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Aunt Lin ran her hand soothingly across his forehead. “I’m here. Do you need anything?”

Jinora knew she should leave, that this was not meant for her to see, but she couldn’t help it. She knew the state that her father was in, and she knew that Aunt Lin cared for her father more than she let on. If things got too personal, she would leave.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting things for myself, Lin.” He countered, though he sounded like he didn’t have the energy to sit up, much less get up.

“Your three broken ribs, concussion, and fractured ankle say otherwise.” Aunt Lin said softly, her thumb brushing the back of his hand. “Plus, who was it that took care of me when I couldn’t get off my ass after Amon took my bending? Let me return the favor, Ten.”

“I’ll always take care of you.”

“I know, Airhead. I will, too.”

Jinora swore she saw tears welling in her Aunt’s eyes. There was a whole lifetime of experiences they shared reflected in both of their eyes, and it made Jinora’s heart stop. The way they were looking at each other reminded her of the way Kai looked at her. This was too private, it was too much for Jinora to know and yet…

How could she not be aware of how Aunt Lin felt after the way she had looked at him, at them _all_ before she’d jumped off Oogi’s back? How could she not know how her father felt after he had insisted that he go back to get her, despite her mother’s protests? How could she not know after seeing this moment of undisguised love?

“Stay, please.” Her father closed his eyes again.

Aunt Lin leaned over to kiss his forehead. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

The older woman picked up the book that Jinora had left on the bedside table and opened it, all the while holding onto his hand.

Jinora didn’t care if her father was still in love with Aunt Lin. She didn’t think that it would even be possible for him to stop, not after the whole lifetime they had shared before her mother, herselfand her siblings had come along. Plus, having Aunt Lin around had begun to feel natural to Jinora, almost as if she had always been there, despite the somewhat awkward interactions between her mother and her Aunt.

What mattered to her was that her father was surrounded by those who loved him. And as she came back to her body in her own room, she knew that her father was being looked after by someone who had loved him for her whole life, and would continue to do so past her time in this world.

An hour later, Jinora came back for a blanket for her Aunt, who had fallen asleep in the chair. She gave her father a kiss on the forehead, and Jinora made a note to come wake them both up before her mother gave her father a visit.

But until then, this scene in their book would continue.


	5. Opal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal sees the normally stoic Lin and Tenzin share a sparring match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt shaky, but after restarting it, I'm happier with it. Plus, I can't resist a good sparring match between Lin and Tenzin! 
> 
> So far I've got Suyin, one of the original Team Avatar (haven't decided who, yet), and possibly Mako lined up. As always, if you have suggestions for characters, let me know!

Opal considered herself relatively capable of reading people. The only two people she hadn’t been able to get a good feel for were her aunt Lin, and Master Tenzin. She supposed that as her teacher, Master Tenzin must behave a certain way, but her Aunt was a different story. Aunt Lin was _family_ , and to Opal, that meant being open with each other was encouraged. Her mother had said that Lin was only really ever comfortable with one person, but that they weren’t in her life anymore in a way that allowed that. Still, Opal wished that her aunt would open up more. She had so many questions for her, about what it was like living in Republic City, what it was like being a cop, and of course, stories about her childhood with grandma Toph.

While wandering the halls, Opal caught sight of her aunt training outside. She watched as the older woman raised the ground and manipulated it to her will. It was fascinating to watch, and Opal was enraptured by the ease that her aunt lifted, broke, and re-set countless rocks and pieces of earth. It was almost as if that area had been set up for her specifically to practice in, which didn’t seem all that strange, as Opal had heard stories of all the children of Team Avatar hanging out on the Island. But still, her aunt looked almost…at home in that little nook of space.

A flash of color caught in her periphery and she saw that Master Tenzin had approached. Opal was intrigued by their relationship. As clearly the two most serious offspring of Team Avatar, they were very formal with each other. Opal found it odd that people who had known each other for so long would be so impersonal, but then again, their stoic natures did seem to warrant that kind of behavior. She inched closer to the window of the corridor to get a better look at the two, who were now conversing.

A quirk of aunt Lin’s lips and what looked like a _laugh_ from Master Tenzin, then suddenly, they were sparring. Opal was shocked, her immediate instinct being to run to Bolin to tell him about the strange things she had just seen, but her feet stayed rooted to the ground. Aunt Lin sent a rock flying at Master Tenzin who jumped to avoid it. They moved around each other easily, as though they’d been doing this their entire lives.

As they moved, Opal became aware that this was not something that was meant for anyone else to see. She had the sense that she was intruding on something intimate, something meant for just the two of them.

But then again, they weren’t exactly being subtle about the tension between them. It was palpable even from where Opal was standing. There was a look in her aunt’s eyes that she recognized as—oh Spirits. Opal turned and headed in the opposite direction. Seeing her aunt look at her teacher in the way that Bolin sometimes looked at her was entirely too much. Though, her mind was still caught on what she had seen in the moments before.

After Zaheer’s defeat, Opal had asked her mother about aunt Lin and Master Tenzin. Her mother had deflected, saying that there wasn’t much to tell. Her mother was a horrible liar, but the tone in her voice had made Opal think that whatever had happened between them, it ran deep for everyone. She remembered how her mother had explained that there had only been one person in aunt Lin’s life with whom she could truly be open. How could it not be Master Tenzin, based on what she just saw? Their sparring had been so open, so _personal_ , that Opal couldn’t help but think that she had some sort of idea of what their history was.

It was deep and tragic, and it broke Opal’s heart.


	6. Suyin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the large fight with Zaheer, Suyin sees her sister take care of Tenzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done before Opal's chapter, actually, but I decided that I didn't like the ending. So I sat and stared at it until an ending came to me, and this is the result.

When she was thirty, Suyin had wanted to beat Tenzin up for breaking up with her sister. Though she and Lin hadn’t been close for a long time when it happened, Lin had still called her to tell her what had happened. Seeing the pain that her sister’s eyes held at seeing Tenzin look the way he did now was enough to know that Suyin had made the right choice all those years ago. Whenever Tenzin was hurt, Lin seemed to feel it too. He was one of two people that drew unchecked emotions out of Lin, Suyin herself being the other.

He was leaning heavily on her, and she held her hand over his heart in support. Su could see her sister’s mouth moving, but couldn’t make out what she was saying. There was a gentleness in her eyes that Su hadn’t seen since they were both young women. Tenzin stumbled and Lin immediately took more of his weight, as well as bending a makeshift chair for him that she eased him down onto. Neither Tenzin nor Lin really let go of each other, though. Tenzin continued to lean into Lin, and she held her arm around his shoulders.

With a subtle step, Su was able to confirm what she already knew. Their hearts were betraying them, beating as they always had when they had still been together: steady and true. She watched as Lin closed her eyes momentarily as her lips moved. Tenzin nodded against her side and looked up at her.

What couldn’t be said was on display in the way that they looked at each other. Tenzin looked exhausted and worn down, yet his eyes shone the same way they had twenty years ago. Lin had the look of quiet contentment that Su had grown used to, and it broke her heart that the reason why Lin was even getting this time with him was because he was so badly hurt.

Su knew without a doubt that Lin would be by Tenzin’s side for as long as she was able. Her sister had always gone to bat for Tenzin, had been next to him for everything. Su was still angry with him to a certain degree for what he did to her sister, but she knew that there was no way that either one of them was truly over the other. She made a note to apologize to her sister for what she had said earlier about Tenzin, it just hadn’t been right for her to say. She knew it then, and she knew it now looking at the way the two of them leaned against each other.

Pema approached and they untangled themselves, Lin returning to a look of professional detachment. Seeing her reminded Su of a conversation she’d had with Tenzin when they were younger.

 _I’m going to marry your sister one day_ , he’d said.

 _I’m going to hold you to it,_ she’d said back.

If only things had worked out the way they should have.


	7. Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako works late into the night, a bad habit he's picked up from a certain Chief, who happens to have a visitor at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been supporting this work with comments and kudos and what not. It means a whole heck of a lot, and I'm so grateful for each and every one of you.
> 
> Also, I updated the chapter titles to be the characters whose perspectives the stories are from! I figured that would make it a lot easier to navigate (for myself as well).

Mako worried about the Chief sometimes. She worked long hours, he’d rarely seen her eat, and he’s not sure if she goes anywhere besides work, home, and occasionally the Air Temple. It’s not like Mako himself is much better, but, there’s something about her that makes it hard for him _not_ to care. Maybe it’s the way she works relentlessly and never seems to take time for herself, or maybe it’s the way she took him in. Either way, he often took on more work just to make sure the Chief could get home.

And so he found himself putting in another late night at the station. Everyone had since gone home, except for the Chief. Mako sighed, and turned back to his paperwork. They’d busted a ring of bank robbers earlier that day, and he was just now getting to the paperwork for it. This was the tedious part, he supposed. Busting the criminals was exciting. Paperwork was not.

He was disappointed to find that his coffee cup was empty, so he trudged to the kitchen to get another cup. From the kitchen he could hear a door open and close again, and hoped that it had been the Chief leaving. Although, he didn’t hear any footsteps in the following moments. He shrugged it off and headed back to his desk, settling back in to his work.

A few minutes later, he heard voices coming from the Chief’s office. They were low, but without the general noise of the station, he was able to tell who it was, and even make out some of what they were saying. One of the voices definitely belonged to the Chief, he’d recognize it anywhere. The other one was deep, clearly masculine, and it took Mako a second to realize that it was Tenzin that he was hearing.

What was he of all people doing here at half past ten at night? Didn’t he have a family to get home to?

“Lin, please.” Tenzin said.

“I can’t…” the Chief’s voice got too quiet. “…if someone sees?”

“…no one here. Plus it’s late and…” Came his reply.

“Mako is here. The kid…”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

“…always made me feel better…late at night.”

Mako was confused. What were they talking about that involved him? Had he done something wrong? He shook his head and returned to his paperwork, trusting the Chief to say something to him when she came out of her office. It was silent now, and Mako found himself getting distracted again. He was trying not to think about what his boss and his ex-girlfriend’s mentor could be doing in there, but he couldn’t help it. He remembered how Korra had briefly mentioned to him that the Chief and Tenzin had been a thing when they were around his age, but that had been a long time ago. He didn’t know as much about Tenzin as he did the Chief, which, granted, was still quite little, but he didn’t think either of them would risk their reputations or Tenzin’s marriage like that.

So what had Tenzin been trying to convince the Chief to do?

There was a bump in the office, like something hitting the desk or maybe the wall and Mako knew he was blushing. This time, he really focused in on his paperwork, pushing all thoughts about the matter out of his head. There’s no way they were doing anything in there, especially if they both knew he was there.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Mako forced himself not to react to severely or to look up. _Treat this like any other night_ , he told himself, _don’t talk to the Chief unless she says something to you. Don’t mention this to anyone, ever._

The Chief cleared her throat and called his name. Mako looked up to find her standing outside her door, Tenzin behind her. Both of them looked like they were hiding smiles, which was strange for him to see, but for their sake, he ignored it.

“Good evening, Chief.” He stood.

The Chief waved her hand, and he sat down. “Mako, please. It’s well enough after hours that you can call me Lin. I trust you’re not going to be here for much longer?”

Mako looked down at his desk. “I hope not. I’ve just got the paperwork from the bank robbery case to finish up, and then I’ll be headed home.”

“Good. You need your rest, kid. Go ahead and come in at ten instead of eight tomorrow. Don’t expect me to do this for you all the time, but call it a ‘thank you’ for picking up the slack that the other detectives leave.” The Chief gave him a rare small smile.

“Thank you, Chief.” She gave him a look. “Uh…Lin.”

With that, the Chief and Tenzin made their way out of the station, and Mako caught sight of his boss looking back at Tenzin, a genuine smile across her face. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, and Mako suspected the man was smiling as well. It was as if after that conversation was over, Mako no longer existed. It struck him then, that Korra had left out one small detail when she told him about the Chief and Tenzin: they had been together for a longer time than they let on, and they had been deeply in love. In fact, perhaps they still were.

Mako sighed and returned to his paperwork, this time getting a few lines written before one final interruption met his ears. He heard the sound of cables being manipulated, a sound he was used to after so many years on the force. He looked up to see the Chief swinging from building to building, with Tenzin following close behind on his glider. He was weaving in and out of her movements, and at one point, she launched herself and flew over his glider. They stopped on the top of a building, and Mako watched as the Chief wrapped her arms around Tenzin. He opened his glider and they fell off the building, catching the current a few moments later. They grew smaller as they moved further away from the station, and Mako smiled. It was good to see the Chief doing something that so clearly made her happy.

Even if that happiness could only come about in the hours that came once the city was asleep.


	8. Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the afterparty of a diplomatic function, Aang sees a moment between his son and Lin that reminds him of the moment he shared with Katara at the party in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one accidentally has a bit of Kataang snuck in there, but it's not the focus. It's more of Aang remembering when he was young and seeing that reflected in Lin and Tenzin (though they are older than he and Katara were when they had that party in the Fire Nation). 
> 
> Right now, my plan is two more chapters for this little collection of stories.

Diplomatic functions were something Aang was used to now after forty some years of attending them. This time, thankfully, the event was being held in Republic City’s newly opened event center, and thus it hadn’t taken too much time to get there. Still, after a lifetime of attending these events, they often dragged on. He knew that his wife and their teenage children felt much the same.

Thankfully, the speeches had been short, dinner had been delicious, and now guests were milling about and some were even dancing. Aang sat next to Katara and Toph at a table, the three of them sitting and chatting occasionally. All of them were exhausted, and truly, they had been since they were teenagers.

Aang caught sight of Lin sitting alone a few tables over. She seemed content to be there alone, but he could tell that she was also bored out of her mind. He considered inviting her over, but he realized that the last thing that the seventeen year old would want would be to sit with her aunt, uncle, and mother at a table. Plus, he figured that she was waiting for Tenzin, who was currently wrapped up in a discussion with a Republic City official that Aang didn’t recognize.

Everyone in the family knew that Tenzin and Lin were joined at the hip. Tenzin was the only one who could coax a genuine smile out of Lin, and Lin was the only one who could get Tenzin to try new things. They worked so well as best friends that it had seemed so natural to everyone when they’d started dating a few months previously. Aang had never seen his son look so happy, and it filled his heart with joy. The boy’s feet didn’t seem to touch the ground for weeks after they had gotten together.

Katara had said something to him, so he turned to her to respond, and to take a drink of his juice. They chatted about things they needed to get done around the Temple, and they excitedly discussed the new group of Acolytes that was due to arrive later that week. Toph chimed in a bit, offering to help build a new wing of the Temple because _we can’t trust Twinkletoes after what happened last time,_ which prompted a round of laughter. Then, Katara grasped his arm gently and said:

“Sweetie, look.”

He followed to where she was pointing discreetly to see that Tenzin had finally approached Lin. They were chatting, and Tenzin had taken her hand in his. He nodded his head towards the dance floor, and Aang saw Lin tense up. She shook her head and gave Tenzin a look that reminded Aang of a moment over forty years ago in a small cave in the Fire Nation. He watched as Tenzin leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and the blush that spread across Lin’s face was deep, but she stood up anyway. They moved to the dance floor, and Aang turned back to Katara.

“Is that how we looked in that cave?” He asked. “Because if so, we were not subtle.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever been subtle,” Katara laughed, “Just oblivious and scared because of the war.”

He turned back to see Tenzin and Lin dancing slowly together. Lin’s head was resting under Tenzin’s, and one of his arms was wrapped securely around her waist. Aang couldn’t help but smile. They were the picture of contentment in that moment, both of them clearly smitten. But he could see that it ran deeper, too. There was something connecting their souls, that they were bound together for the rest of their lives no matter what direction their relationship took. He vowed in that moment to support them both without hesitation. Lin looked up at Tenzin, a smile on her face, and she leaned up. Aang looked away, letting them have their moment.

“I thought Sugar Queen here was going to die when you pulled her out to the dance floor all those years ago.” Toph remarked. “Linny’s heartbeat a few minutes ago matched it, so whatever kind of charm you had with Katara must have transferred to Master Airhead over there.”

Aang laughed, but quickly covered it when Katara gave him a look. He looked back to the dance floor to find that Lin and Tenzin had disappeared. He felt a surge of suspicion, but quickly quelled it. He and Katara had done (and still do) their fair share of sneaking out of these things, so he figured he’d let it slide this once.

After all, they both had so much sitting on their shoulders. They deserved some time to be _themselves_ , not who they were expected to be.

If Tenzin wasn’t home by eleven, though…


	9. Pema II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With airships fading in the distance, Pema realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually going to write this a while ago, but decided against it. Then, another one with Pema was requested and I went and wrote this. 
> 
> This moment breaks my heart over and over whenever I think about it, and so I think seeing it from Pema's eyes would be interesting.

Everything was happening too much all at once, and there was a roaring in her ears that was only in part from the airships they were running away from. If she listened closely, Pema thought she could still hear the scream that had accompanied the electricity that had arced through the air.

_Whatever happens to me, don’t look back_.

But they all had. Pema had looked. She had looked, and as she watched Lin jump from the back of Oogie, so with her went any last shred of hostility that she’d ever held towards the older woman. In its place rested wariness, but respect, nonetheless. She had seen the flash of blue, heard the scream in the wind, and had seen the way her husband’s eyes had hardened. Tenzin had never been one for violence, but Pema could see in his eyes that he would’ve torn the world apart to erase what had just happened. It wouldn’t just be avenging an old friend. It would be a man in love on the warpath. A man who detested war, no less.

Rohan’s mouth was searching on her clothed breast, and it took her a few moments to register the feeling. She blinked sluggishly and pulled her robe down. She looked up to see Tenzin looking at her and the baby, but she couldn’t see anything in his eyes. Their gazes met, and Pema understood.

“It’s okay.” She said. “I saw it, and it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No.” She shook her head. “She’s important to you, and I’ve been foolish to ignore it.”

“You have to understand, I would never…” He seemed at a loss for words. “Pema, I don’t… we have to go back.” He looked over his shoulder at the fading airships.

She granted him a moment of entertaining the idea before she shot it down. “I know you’d never, Tenzin, that’s not who you are. But we can’t go back. You and our children are too important to this world and you would be invalidating _everything_ that Chief Beifong just did.”

Tenzin stood, unbothered by the fierce winds, and Pema held her ground by staring him down. The other children shifted closer to her, and she looked at them. She held Jinora’s hand reassuringly, while holding Rohan to her breast. He looked back again in the distance, and then he moved to sit back down on the back of Oogie’s head.

Even in that momentary victory, Pema knew she had lost the war. Because when you love someone, you’ll go to the ends of the earth to make sure they’re by your side, safe and sound. Pema knew her husband loved her, she’d never doubted it and never would. She knew that he also loved their children so very much. But she knew in that moment that she’d truly been foolish to think that his heart lay entirely with her. Tenzin had lived an entire lifetime with Lin, they’d grown up together for _Spirit’s sake_ , so how could he _not_ still love her?

It hadn’t escaped her, the way that Lin looked at Tenzin before she jumped off of Oogie. Her fierce eyes had softened, and Pema saw the face of a woman who was about to sacrifice everything for the man she still loved from afar. She’d seen fear, longing, and resignation all in one, and it had scared her.

_Whatever happens to me, don’t look back._

They all had, but perhaps most importantly, Tenzin had. Pema realized the gesture for what it had truly been.

Respect for Lin’s sacrifice, and a reminder of a love that had never ended.


	10. Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sato Manor is large, but feels more like home to Asami when her friends and those she cares about are there. One day, Tenzin and Lin stop by, and Asami catches a private moment between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set between season 3 and 4. I'd never really gotten into Asami's character before, so this one was a bit of a challenge, but one that I enjoyed nonetheless.

Oftentimes, Asami found the grandeur of her house overwhelming. Her usual companions were all gone, her father in prison, Mako busy with the police, Bolin off with Kuvira, and Korra…

Asami shook her head, trying not to think too hard about it. Korra would write back when she was ready. Even if it had already been two years.

So, she took to keeping an open door policy with Tenzin, his family, and all the air benders. By extension, Lin and Mako were invited as well. Bolin stopped by briefly for a while but Kuvira had become more demanding of late. She often had some configuration of people over, whether for important meetings or to take advantage of the pool and fitness center that were in the basement.

Asami was on her way to the gym, when voices caught her attention from the area. She looked in to find it was empty, but when the voices continued, she followed the sound down to the infirmary. The door was cracked open and she could see Tenzin sitting on a chair, with Lin kneeling between his legs, rubbing salve on his ribs and shaking her head while she spoke. Asami remembered them popping in earlier that day, but thought that they had left already.

“You’re getting old, my friend.” Her tone was teasing.

He laughed, then winced. “I am not.”

“You would _never_ have gotten distracted while I was throwing rocks at you when we were kids. Even when we were together and sparring was just a flimsy excuse for us to spend some time alone.”

She rubbed more salve on the other side of his abdomen, and Asami could see that there were bruises blooming on the man’s skin. There was something achingly intimate about the way that Lin was going about the task—

Wait.

Did she just say…

Lin and Tenzin had been together?

Surely Asami would’ve heard that from Korra if she knew? Or even Bolin, who loved to gossip nearly as much as she did? Asami turned back to look at the two again. Neither of them looked out of sorts about the situation, which was suggestive of a closer relationship than they currently had. Besides, Tenzin was married and although Asami knew that Lin wasn’t tied to anyone, she was aware that Lin was not entirely without her own partners. Still, as far as either of them knew, they were alone.

Which is why Asami knew she should leave.

“Maybe I am getting old.” Tenzin sighed.

Lin reached for some bandages and started placing them over the bruises. She placed kisses on his stomach, right on top of the bandages. Though the action was far from suggestive, it still made Asami blush.

“What really happened, Ten?”

“I froze up.”

His hand reached for hers and she laced their fingers together. She was leaning on one of his legs and looking up at him, her expression open and caring. Tenzin closed his eyes and spoke.

“I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” He said softly. “But I’m still having trouble with sparring. It still gets overwhelming sometimes. I thought that maybe if it was _you_ , who I’ve been sparring with since we both found out we could bend, it would be okay. But the memories…”

Lin kissed his knuckles. “You should’ve said something. We could’ve stopped, or gone for a run instead. Anything to help you feel more in control.”

Tenzin shook his head. “No, Lin. I have to get past this.”

“Tenzin, you don’t have to pretend with me.” Lin insisted. “I know you feel like it’s not the case, but you’ve made remarkable progress. Remember when we first tried sparring again once you got better? I had to go hand-to-hand only. No earth bending. Now we can go for a few hours like we used to. It’s okay to have your bad days. I’ve seen you at your lowest, remember? Didn’t I tell you once that I’d always take care of you?”

Asami swore she heard the older woman’s voice break, and she was reminded of a time when Korra had tried to convince Asami that she didn’t need help. Asami had said almost exactly what Lin had just said, _I will always be here for you_.

“Only every time we were alone after I’ve gotten hurt.” Tenzin smiled. “You’ve always been soft on the inside.”

Lin scoffed. “Only when it comes to you, Airhead.”

Asami couldn’t help but smile. She never really knew much about either one of them, but she appreciated their presences. They always brought an air of comfort, even if Lin was often stuck in ‘on duty’ mode. She turned to walk down the hallway, to let them share whatever was left of the moment they were having.

She heard a laugh right before she turned the corner, and she turned back, her eyebrow raised. She’d never heard Lin _laugh_ before. It was clear, and full of delight, and Asami simply couldn’t imagine Tenzin saying something _funny_.

Asami shook her head, smiled, and headed back to her office. There was something so strange about seeing those two with their guards down. She could see the echoes of their past plain as day when they were sitting together just then. It seemed like a relief to them to be connected again. She remembered how Lin had paced back and forth on the airship ride back to the city. How she had always seemed to leave whenever Pema was around in the common area. Asami had never seen Lin that worried in the years that she’d known her.

As she sat down at her desk, she remembered a line from her favorite play about Avatar Aang’s adventures. _Love is brightest in the dark_ , had always stuck with her. And maybe, just maybe…

Their love was brightest when no one was around to see it.


	11. Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Swamp, Toph awakes to the sound of Lin's voice echoing in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of an experimental chapter than anything, and it contains spoilers about Toph's whereabouts during season 4, but put in the context of the events of season 1, if that makes any sense. It was fun to get into Toph's head, though, because I see her having a huge soft spot for her daughters even though it doesn't always seem that way. 
> 
> This chapter does touch briefly on the subject of infertility.

Despite what people had said about the matter, Toph truly loved her daughters. They were her world, her soft spot. The day that Lin was born, Toph cried and cried, and told Katara that she understood, now, the way that she and Aang had felt for their children. Katara sat down next to her in bed, a three month old Tenzin in her arms, and said that she and Aang would be here for her if she needed anything at anytime. When Suyin was born, there were complications. Toph was in immeasurable pain, and more scared than she’d ever been in her life. Both of them made it, though, and as baby Su grasped onto her finger for the first time, Toph vowed to protect her and Lin to her dying breath.

The world never works out the way one wants it to, though, and after Suyin and Lin’s disastrous run in, Toph knew she had to leave. She loathed leaving her children, and knew that it would cause irreparable damage, but it had to be done. So in the Swamp, she kept track of her daughters through everything. Suyin creating Zhaofu, Lin stepping up to become Chief, Tenzin and Lin’s break-up.

Now that one had hurt.

Toph had felt the agony from miles away, and placed her hand on a vine. The visions played directly in her mind: Tenzin telling Lin that they had to end things, only to get married to Pema five months later. Lin raising hell on Air Temple Island ( _that’s my girl,_ she’d thought), Lin cutting her hair and reverting back into herself. Toph cried just as much as Lin did, her agony piercing Toph’s heart acutely. It was her own fault that she couldn’t be with her daughter through this. It would just make it worse if she showed up, so she went to Tenzin instead.

The moment he saw her, she could feel his heart spike in panic. She held back a smile.

“Aunt Toph?” He said, disbelief evident. “What are you do—”

“Cut the crap, Tenzin. You know why I’m here.” Toph stood close to him, her finger pointed right at his chest. “You broke her heart so bad I felt it, and even though you got what was coming to you, I’m here to give you a piece of my mind. Lin would have my head if I told you this, but that’s exactly why I need to. Do you know what she told me two months into you two dating?”

His silence was all the answer she needed.

“She came home from you taking her to the symphony. Her heart was all sorts of wild, running a mile a minute. I asked her what happened to make her so happy, and she said that you had held her hand through the whole thing and kissed her outside the door to our apartment building. All that girl ever wanted was you, Tenzin. You were her _best friend_ , who stuck with her when I was stupid and packed up and left. _You_ were _it_ for Linny, and you let her slip through your fingers. I hope you understand what you’ve done.”

“Aunt Toph, things hadn’t been going well for a long time—” Tenzin began.

“Don’t you think I know that? I see that she didn’t do what she should’ve by telling you what was really going on.” Toph turned away. “Don’t tell Lin I came to see you. If you tell her, I’ll know.”

And with that, she was gone, sinking through the earth and burrowing back to the swamp. 

Ten years had passed since that day and now Toph had awoken in a cold sweat. She stumbled out into the swamp, the words _I’m sorry mother_ , floating in the air, guiding her towards a branch. She saw in her mind Lin getting her bending taken away and she pushed as much love as she could through the vine saying _I couldn’t be more proud of you, Lin._

She awoke again, still in the forest. This time, the Spirits were nudging visions into the corners of her mind, and she could see Lin laying on a bed in what she figured was Katara’s house in the South Pole. It looked cold, and impossible to see in, which meant it fit all the criteria.

_“Lin.” A deep voice. Tenzin’s._

_“Go away.” Her voice was weak._

_He sat down beside her bed and held out his hand. Lin looked blankly at it for a few moments before sliding her hand in his. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, and they sat quietly. Tears were spilling out of the corners of Lin’s eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away._

_“I’m sorry.” Tenzin whispered. “For everything.”_

_“Don’t be stupid.” Lin was trying to sound harsh, but it fell flat. “I did what had to be done. There are countless earth benders in the world, but only four air benders, maybe five if you’re lucky with Rohan. The loss of my bending is nothing compared to the loss of yours or any of your children’s.”_

_A sigh._

The silence was so profound that Toph thought she’d lost her hearing, too.

_“That’s not what you’re talking about, though, is it?” Lin’s voice was barely above a whisper._

_“No.”_

_“I knew it was coming. You seemed to have forgotten who trained me.” Fury crept in the corners of her voice. “Every look, every shift in heartbeat, I saw and felt it all. I retreated because I knew I had made my bed when I refused to have a family.”_

_“You never told me why.” Tenzin said gently. “I’ve always wondered.”_

Toph sent encouragement through the vines, as though it would reach her daughter in this moment. She felt tears wet her own cheeks, for she knew what was coming. She knew precisely what Lin was about to say, and remembered holding Lin as she cried for hours about how unfair the world was and—

 _“I was young and scared and didn’t know how to explain to you…” Lin’s grip on Tenzin’s hand tightened. “Do you remember when we had that date in the park, where we talked tentatively about having children? It was sunny, and warm and for the first time in my life, I_ wanted _to carry a child. It scared me as much as it made me happy.”_

_Lin sat up, sluggish in the movement. She drew their linked hands to her lower belly, her eyes vacant save for the urgency of needing Tenzin to understand._

_“I visited your mother while you and your father were at work. I asked her to make sure that everything was in order because Tenzin, I was_ ready _. But I…” Lin pressed their hands harder into her body. “There’s something wrong. The likelihood of me getting pregnant is low, the chance of survival of the baby even lower. I didn’t know how to tell you, and by the time I knew how, it was too late. I’m so sorry, Tenzin.”_

_She curled over him, sobs wracking her body. Tenzin’s free arm came to wrap around her waist, and he placed a kiss on their joined hands._

_“Lin,” Tenzin breathed as they separated. “Let me be here now, like I couldn’t be when we were young. Like I couldn’t be when you jumped.”_

_She nodded and laid back down, her body completely exhausted from everything she had experienced in the last day. She maintained the grip on Tenzin’s hand, though, as if he was her final tether to the world now that her bending was gone._

_Tenzin followed her, laying to face her. He pulled her close, allowing her to curl herself into him. His free hand rubbed her back comfortingly and he kissed the top of her head._

_“Rest, my badgermole.” He whispered. “I’m not leaving.”_

Toph staggered back to her home, as though Lin losing her bending had sapped some of her own abilities. Tenzin and Lin’s reunion had been long overdue, their closure found too late. But even as the vision had faded, Toph had felt their bond strengthen again. She had seen flickers of the two as children, curled up together in Lin’s bed. She remembered hearing Tenzin call Lin ‘badgermole,’ and how she’d insisted she hated it, but Toph knew the truth. Lin had always loved it.

 _Twinkletoes, if you’re out there and can hear me,_ she thought, _Linny and Junior are going to be okay_.

A soft breeze swept through the trees, letting her know that she was right.


	12. Kya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya watches a conversation take place on a balcony at the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally planned to have whatever chapter I posted be the finale, but then a request came through for one from the POV of one of Tenzin's siblings! It was exactly what I needed to get going again, and thus, this chapter from Kya's perspective was born. This is not the finale, don't worry!

Kya had realized early on in her life that Lin and Tenzin were always at their most comfortable when they were with each other. And seeing them now, laughing on the balcony of the Temple that overlooked the bay, Kya knew she’d been right. Lin’s eyes were bright, and the scowl that had seemed to take permanent residence on Tenzin’s face was now gone. Even all the way out here, the new spirit portal cast a glow in the dark, and the light illuminated both of their faces.

Though Kya couldn’t really hear them, she could imagine what each of their laughs sounded like. Her brother laughed so rarely that it had always delighted her to hear him. Lin’s laugh was more understated, but still full whenever someone said something truly funny.

Lin only seemed to relax on the island, and even then she wasn’t as relaxed as she had once been. Kya suspected that it had something to do with Pema and the kids, because most of the acolytes were there when they’d all been kids. Nothing surprised them anymore. Kya got along with Pema a lot better than Lin did, and knew that Pema had long since changed her opinion of Lin. She just didn’t think Lin had changed her opinion about Pema entirely.

Kya looked back up to the balcony, and watched as Tenzin nudged Lin with his shoulder. She turned to look at him, both of them suddenly very serious. Something was being said that was meant to be carried away by the wind, but Kya somehow knew what it was. Call it intuition, or call it having grown up with the two. Either way, they were on a precipice.

And it was one that Tenzin’s airbending couldn’t save them from.

Lin’s hand came to rest on Tenzin’s cheek, and his hand raised to cover hers. They leaned in, and Kya held her breath. She only exhaled it when they rested their foreheads together instead of doing what they absolutely could not do. It was evident that whatever was being said now was painful for both of them, because Lin’s hand had moved to curl in Tenzin’s robes.

The air was still, as though Tenzin was holding his breath and all the air around the island was obeying him. Kya sighed, the sound unnaturally loud to her ears. Would their heartache ever end? She was tired of seeing the way her brother still looked at Lin, seeing the pain in both of their eyes. 

Tenzin was now holding Lin close, both of them holding on as though the other would float away. Kya wished that her brother and friend could be happy again. That they could be happy together. Everyone knew that their friendship couldn’t be public, because the media would tear them up. Things were a bit different on the island. They always had been.

“Master Kya?” The voice of an acolyte startled her.

She turned around. “Oh, hi Ania. Is everything okay?”

Ania’s eyes flitted up to where Tenzin and Lin stood, and her gaze softened. She was much older than Kya, Tenzin, and Lin, having helped raise them.

“I still have hope for them.” Ania said. “Theirs was a romance for the ages.”

“I do too.” Kya turned back once more to look at them. They were swaying to music that only they could hear.

“Master Jinora asked me to find you or Master Beifong. It appears as though the latter is busy, though.” Ania inclined her head back towards the Temple. “Master Jinora is having trouble in her own romantic life.”

“Tell her I’ll be right there.” Kya grasped the older woman’s hand briefly in thanks and then released it.

The breeze picked up again as Kya made her way through the Temple towards Jinora’s room. Whatever had been said was said, and whatever had been done was done. It wasn’t Kya’s business to know, though she still had an idea. She hoped that whatever peace they’d come to would be enough for them.

It had to be. And that’s what hurt the most.


	13. Lu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu wishes that her two favorite, and two most stubborn customers, would sit and discuss things over a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try another OC type thing like I did with Umiko earlier, and thus Lu was created! As usual, requests are welcome.

Lu had owned her tea shop in the back corners of Republic City for some time now. She’d seen children grow to adults, only to bring their own children in. Some stayed regulars, some didn’t, and that was fine with her. She had two regulars in particular that struck her interest. She’d known them from early childhood, known who their parents were, and strove to make them feel as normal as possible.

Chief Lin Beifong, and Councilman Tenzin were always meant to be together, in her book. Not that she had any business getting into _their_ business, but she was an old woman by now and people watching had become that much more interesting. There had been that period of ten years, of course, when they had come in separately. Lu had hated it. Both of them were clearly upset early on, and still were to this day. But with anti-bending sentiments brewing in the City, Lu had the feeling that she’d be seeing more of them together quite soon.

Lu, Lin, and Tenzin had come to an agreement very early on in the younger two’s relationship. Lin and Tenzin had a standing reservation on room number two of the B&B above her tea shop. They could go there whenever, and for whatever reason. Lu never asked, and they never really said. They were all old enough to understand the reason why they were there. In the fifteen years they were together, there were only a few times when Lu knew it was more than just a break from their lives to be alone.

One day, they’d come in and Lin’s eyes were rimmed with red. She wasn’t focusing on anything, her gaze far, far away from Lu’s little tea shop. Lu immediately pulled out a cup and poured some chamomile tea out. She handed it to Lin, who didn’t make a move to take it. Tenzin took it instead. Lu was concerned, but she figured they’d tell her in time, if at all. She handed Tenzin the key to their room as well. He nodded in thanks, and gently guided Lin to the stairs.

Lu heard anguished scream, and them both collapsing. She went immediately to check on them. Tenzin held Lin in his arms on the stairs, while she sobbed violently into his robes.

“Why do _I_ get to go home when that man will _never go home again,_ and it’s _my fault_?” She yelled. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not—”

Lu’s heart broke, shattered to pieces just like the broken tea cup at the foot of the stairs. Though, she supposed, it was what came with Lin’s career. She went to the front door, flipped her sign to ‘closed,’ and locked the door. When she came back, Tenzin was rocking her back and forth, whispering ‘ _give the burden to me, little badgermole. I’m here._ ’

The second time, Lu knew exactly why they were there. The news had spread quickly, wails of despair echoing through the world. Lu was waiting for them, a cup of Tenzin’s favorite blend ready to go. His father was dead. Tenzin’s mourning would never be private. It would always be shared.

Lin and Tenzin showed up mid-day, both of them quiet. Lu handed Tenzin his tea wordlessly, and he held it, staring straight down into it. Tears fell into the cup, and Lin leaned her head on his shoulder. Lu produced the key, and this time, Lin took it. She whispered something to Tenzin, who nodded and followed her. It was quiet, and they didn’t come down until morning.

The bell above her door caught her attention, pulling her out of her musings. She walked out front to find Lin and Tenzin walking in together. They looked utterly out of sorts coming in here together, after so many years of being apart, and Lu held back a laugh.

“My two favorites, here together again.” She said. “Will it be the usual for you both?”

No verbal response, just nods. This would be harder than she had originally thought it would. She happened to know that both of them missed each other a great deal, but knew them well enough to know they’d both be too stubborn to admit it. The candle was still burning on both sides, albeit a bit guarded.

“Sit, if you’d like.” She bustled back into the kitchen, pulling out chamomile and plain green. “It’ll only be a few minutes.”

She knew the days of them coming here to grab a cup of tea and the key to their room were long over, but if she could keep them coming here for some respite _together_ instead of apart, then she’d consider her work done.

As expected, they were sitting stiffly, and quietly together. Lu resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and set the cups of tea in front of them.

“You both seem to forget that I know exactly why you used to come here.” She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled at the blush spreading across their faces. “You also seem to be willfully ignorant of the knowledge that both of you still come here alone and talk to me. Oftentimes about each other.”

It was silent for a few moments, with both Lin and Tenzin looking everywhere besides each other and Lu.

“Well, you know where to find me if you need me.” Lu turned and went back to the kitchen.

Lin broke first. She snorted, and it turned into full fledged laughter. Tenzin followed close behind, and soon, both of them were laughing with more delight that Lu had seen out of them in years. She smiled to herself, glad to see that they were still comfortable here.

“I guess we’ve been kind of ridiculous these last few years.” Lin said.

“For the last five, at least.” Tenzin echoed.

“What do you say, Tenzin? Should we try being friends again?”

“I couldn’t think of many things that would make me happier right now.”

Lu smiled again. Two of her favorite people were back together, and though it was a budding friendship right now, she knew from talking to both of them that it would move quickly back to where it was before they split up. Of course, she trusted them not to do anything rash. In here, though, Lu was content to let them be whoever they wanted to be. They were adults now, and she would let them make the decisions they wanted to make.

The key to room two was still reserved, saved for a rainy day.


	14. Oogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oogie watches as his Best Friend and his other Best Friend share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 200 kudos!! It's been a delight to write these, and I appreciate your support so so much. I decided to post this a little early in celebration :)

Friend and Smaller Friend made Oogie happy. They had for a long time, now. They fed him, brushed him, and let him fly for as long as he wanted. Sound came from their mouths that he recognized as how he felt when he was flying. Free, happy, alive.

So why did they sound like when Friend’s twin stopped showing up? Where was the happiness? Friend had rain on his face, and Smaller Friend did too. Oogie said _come fly with me, I’ll dry the rain on your faces_. But they didn’t seem to fully understand him, like always. They could sense his distress, but never comprehended the things he said.

Much like he couldn’t fully understand them.

Friend was older now, and Oogie felt the same aches in his bones that Friend experienced. Though he was less in tune with Smaller Friend now, he still felt that she was in pain too. Oogie wondered if the ache in his heart was a reflection of the one that Friend and Smaller Friend were feeling. Friend reached out to Smaller Friend.

Smaller Friend stepped back, but then rushed forward. There was a flurry of limbs and Oogie was worried that they were fighting the way he’d seen recently from the skies. So many people, so much movement.

But no, what was this now? They were still, pressed together from head to toe. Oogie called to them again, _I’ve longed to see you happy for so many years now. But why is the rain still there?_

As a being that was sensitive to the air around him, Oogie realized that it had gone flat. Something had taken the air from the stables. Something hung in the balance. _What happened?_ He tried to breathe air into the room, but none would come. Nothing that he did was able to unfreeze Friend and Smaller Friend.

Smaller Friend made sound that scared Oogie. It was small, broken, scared. Oogie had only felt that way after Friend was injured so badly he couldn’t move. Friend made sound that was similar. They looked scared, their eyes wide. The rain had stopped, but the shock of lightning was still wearing off.

Oogie hated storms. He hated flying in them, and he hated seeing them on Friend and Smaller Friend’s faces.

_Why was that wrong?_ He huffed. _Friend and Smaller Friend, you love each other. Why was that wrong?_

Then Oogie remembered, even smaller friends. Pensive, Fast, Loud, New. And their mother, Soft Friend. That’s why it was wrong. That’s why the storm came and passed, why Friend and Smaller Friend were sad and scared. Oogie had gone so long without seeing Smaller Friend that when she returned, he forgot that Smaller Friend was no longer attached to Friend in that way.

Smaller Friend finally moved, and she moved towards Oogie. The air came rushing back, and he lifted his head to nuzzle her. Friend stood behind her. He breathed out, a short breath that he knew they’d understand. Smaller Friend laughed, and Friend smiled. Friend placed a hand on Smaller Friend’s shoulder, and she turned around.

_I wish it wasn’t wrong,_ Oogie sighed. _Smaller Friend, you always made Friend so happy._

He remembered when Friend would fly home late at night from visiting Smaller Friend. Friend was smaller then too, his bones and heart ached less. He would talk to Oogie, and Oogie recognized the soft glow on Friend’s face as peace and quiet. There weren’t any storms back then. Back then, there was only spring rain. Never anything serious. Oogie missed those days. He knew that Friend and Smaller Friend did too.

Friend wrapped his arm around Smaller Friend’s waist and they motioned for Oogie to follow them out of the stable. He was happy, because he would be in the air with two people that he loved dearly. Friend jumped with Smaller Friend onto Oogie’s back, and Oogie caught the current and flew, soaring high into the air.

_Friend and Smaller Friend love each other. I will take the heartache to the sky with me, and let it drop. Then maybe, they can let it go too._


	15. Zhu-Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhu-Li holds a meeting with Lin and Tenzin, and wishes that they'd get their acts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a new chapter! I've been preparing to take the GRE for the last few months and finally took it the other day, so now I'm able to focus back in on fun stuff, like working on this series :)
> 
> This contains a spoiler for the LOK comics, just a head's up!

Zhu-Li found herself wishing that Lin and Tenzin would, for lack of a better term, _do the thing_.

Now, _do the thing_ meant all sorts of things. It meant talk, it meant figure themselves out, and it meant doing whatever needed to be done to get rid of the monumental level of tension between the two. Zhu-Li was well aware that she was supporting a decidedly morally unsound avenue for the two, but she was seriously getting tired of them acting like nobody could tell there was something happening.

Zhu-Li had been young when they’d broken up, but not so young that she didn’t remember the way she’d wished to be as happy as them one day. And she was, now, but the fact that _they_ weren’t as happy as she was now seemed odd. Of course, Tenzin was happy with Pema and their kids were wonderful, if a bit too much at times, but what Zhu-Li had always imagined is that it would be Master Tenzin and Chief Beifong for the rest of, well, forever.

The wedding had really been the first inkling to Zhu-Li that there was something going on. It had been a shock to see Lin out of her police uniform, but Zhu-Li had to admit that she had looked wonderful. It had not escaped Zhu-Li the way Tenzin’s eyes had widened briefly at seeing Lin, as if he was just then remembering _everything_ about her. They’d bantered so openly that Zhu-Li thought they were going to cause a scandal, but nobody had batted an eyelid. Not even Pema.

Though to be fair, Pema had been chasing an overzealous Meelo around the venue at the time.

A knock on her door pulled her back to the present. She checked the clock on her desk and chuckled softly to herself. It was as though her thoughts had been attuned to her schedule, because punctual as ever, Tenzin and Lin were here to discuss how Spirit Portal maintenance and protection was going.

“Come in.” She called.

The door opened and Lin strode in first, her metal shoes tapping on the floor, followed by Tenzin, moving silently and regally as usual. They bowed to her.

“Good afternoon, Madam President.” Lin said.

Zhu-Li waved her hand. “You know my rules.”

Lin cracked a small smile. “Hello, Zhu-Li.”

“That’s better.”

Zhu-Li motioned for both of them to take their usual seats in front of her desk, and once they were settled she started their meeting.

“Right, how have things been going?”

Tenzin looked at Lin, and Lin looked at Tenzin, both of them clearly waiting for the other to speak first. Lin raised an eyebrow and Tenzin inclined his head towards her. Zhu-Li was used to this by now and fought back a reaction that combined both annoyance and entertainment. Eventually, Lin took a breath and turned her attention back to Zhu-Li before speaking.

“From the RCPD’s point of view, things are going well. We haven’t been called in to solve any disputes, either from the Air Nation or from the general public. People seem to still be avoiding the area and adjusting to the spirit vines in the city, despite the length of time they’ve been here.” Lin glanced briefly at Tenzin. “I’ve been respecting the deal that was struck up by the Air Nation and the RCPD, which stipulated that we stay out of it unless specifically requested, or someone calls us before Tenzin.”

Tenzin spoke next. “The Air Nation has been handling the maintenance and protection of the Spirit Portal quite well. As Lin said, there hasn’t been anything serious yet, and most people have been avoiding it, save those who pause to gaze at it curiously before moving on. Our tours through the spirit vines are still rather popular, and we will continue to hold them.”

“Very good.” Zhu-Li nodded. “I think we can move these meetings to bi-monthly now, given that things have been consistently quiet for the last six months. Is there anything else?”

Both of them shook their heads.

“Alright. I will be in contact with both of your offices to schedule our next meeting. For now, you’re free to go. Oh! Hold on.” Zhu-Li caught them both on their way to standing. “Varrick is throwing some sort of party next week. I’m still not quite sure what for. But he told me to invite you two. I’ll forward the details to your offices along with the scheduling.”

“He hasn’t invented something new that I need to be worried about, has he?” Lin asked warily, though there was an amused glint in her eyes.

Zhu-Li shrugged. “I wish I had a good answer for you, Chief. I’ve been so busy here lately that I don’t really have a handle on him like I usually do. Spirits help us all if he’s tried to invent something that doesn’t just complete a mundane task.”

They all shared a good natured laugh.

“I’ll see you two next week? Casual dress.” Zhu-Li waved as they departed.

As she watched them leave, she saw Lin lean in to whisper something to Tenzin. He balked and whispered quite loudly:

“ _Lin!_ That is _not_ why they stop!”

Lin laughed and nudged him. “Please, it’s _exactly_ why they stop. Or at least that’s why—”

The door closed behind them before Zhu-Li could hear the end of Lin’s train of thought. She wondered what it had been, although part of her thought it was a well timed comment about the new uniforms the Air Nation wore. And if she really used her imagination, after extrapolating on what she knew of the two of course, she could conclude that Lin was probably on the way to saying _or at least that’s why I stop_.

Zhu-Li laughed to herself. She wondered if the only times Lin happened to stop were when Tenzin _conveniently_ happened to be there. She shook her head, knowing that it was decidedly inappropriate to be thinking about them like that. She turned back to her work.

She had a long day ahead.

———————————

Zhu-Li still wasn’t _quite_ sure exactly what it was that her husband had invented, but bless his heart, he was enthusiastic about it.

Asami had graciously opened her home to their small circle of friends, and they all milled about in the living area, chatting, drinking, and eating. Zhu-Li was glad to have a small get-together where her status as the President of Republic City wasn’t under scrutiny. It was just people she knew and was comfortable with.

And two certain people seemed to be rather emphasizing the notion of _comfortable._

Lin and Tenzin were practically joined at the hip, Lin with a drink in hand and Tenzin with a small steamed bun. They were chatting with each other, smiling and laughing openly. Lin had touched Tenzin’s arm multiple times throughout the evening, and Tenzin’s eyes had wandered in a way that bordered on inappropriate.

Of course, there was the innocent explanation that this was just what their friendship was like. Lin was perhaps more physically affectionate than Zhu-Li knew, and Tenzin was perhaps more inclined to subtle gestures, but in her heart, she knew that wasn’t entirely the case. Their friendship shined through, clear and strong, but there was still something simmering under the surface. Something that made them just that much more alluring to watch. They were electric, enthralling, and ethereal. They were teetering a line.

Whatever was happening between them, whatever was about to bubble over, Zhu-Li knew it was a long time coming. She hoped they knew what they were doing.

It wasn’t long before _someone_ caught on.


	16. Wu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu loves parties and people watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun to write, especially since I got to draw on the Wuko ship (is that the name? I hope it is). This fic also has implied homophobia, but it's mentioned only very briefly. 
> 
> I'm headed into an earlier than usual finals week, so there might be a bit of a delay for when I post next. Just a heads up!
> 
> And I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has stuck by this work, who has given kudos and comments and what not. It means the world to me.

Wu felt secure and in his element at lavish parties. He’d grown up going to them, knew the proper way to behave and carry himself better than he knew pretty much anything else. And though they were often boring, drawn out affairs, it was fun to dress up.

The celebration for Kuvira’s defeat was unlike anything he’d seen before. Not only had no expense been spared, the venue was still half destroyed. They had no shortage of natural light coming in through the broken roof and smashed out walls.

Everyone looked wonderful, too. Dressing up wasn’t the only fun thing, the other half was looking at everyone else’s outfits. And tonight, the room was full of glittering golds, shining emeralds, vibrant blues, and deep maroons. The police were easily visible in their grays, and one officer stood out to him in particular.

Well, two stood out to him, but for different reasons.

Mako was still insisting on being a wallflower, watching Wu from afar. His scowl matched his gray uniform, and Wu vowed to get him on the dance floor somehow, because he was too pretty to be kept on the side. Even if he was on duty.

Chief Beifong was something else entirely in the best way. Her dress was a deep green, with gold beading covering her shoulders. The dress looked like it was made for her, and Wu had noticed _multiple_ people staring. Perhaps his favorite part of her dress though, was the way the beading caught the light from the setting sun, reflecting off her skin.

He made a note to have something like that designed into a new suit.

The Chief was clearly off duty that night, although not entirely off duty. He recognized her bracelets as streamlined versions of the cuffs she wore while on the job. She was working the room with ease that Wu wasn’t used to seeing form her, but that impressed him nonetheless.

She only seemed to falter when it came to Tenzin.

Wu had watched the two lock eyes across the room and both of them had frozen. Lin had stood up straighter, lifting her chin in near defiance, and Tenzin had taken a visibly sharp intake of breath. They’d proceeded to avoid each other, both on accident and on purpose. But eventually, they came face to face.

On the dance floor of all places.

Wu grinned. Eavesdropping on two of the most intriguing people at the party _and_ an excuse to get Mako out on the dance floor? The Spirits must be thanking him for his hard work.

—————————

“Absolutely not.” Mako crossed his arms and scowled even deeper.

Wu had expected that answer, so he tried another tactic.

“ _Please_ Mako?” He had resorted to begging, but it had worked in the past. “I _have_ to ask the Chief where she got her dress. And I have to do just a tiny little bit of detective work.”

Mako seemed interested at the prospect of detective work, then hesitated. “Wu, you’re not even a cop. Why would you need to do detective work?”

“I need to know what’s going on with Chief Beifong and Master Tenzin. I saw something weird happen between them earlier and I just _have_ to know what’s going on between them.”

To Wu’s surprise, this actually seemed to pique Mako’s interests.

“Okay. One dance.” Mako was halfway there before he turned around, his expression wary. “The press won’t get the wrong idea from this, will they? I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

“You should see what the press has already said about me.” Wu said, trying to keep the bitterness from his tone. “Trust me, this wouldn’t be the first time they made that sort of allegation.”

He grabbed Mako’s good hand and led him expertly through the throng of people to get somewhat close to the Chief and Tenzin. He let Mako lead, and was surprised that his guard didn’t seem too off put by the situation.

“So, why are we spying on the Chief and Tenzin?” Mako asked after a couple minutes.

“They seemed almost avoidant of each other earlier. It was strange to me because I thought they got along well enough.” Wu located the pair over Mako’s shoulder. “You spent way more time with them than I have. Is there something else going on there?”

“Honestly, Wu, I’m not sure.” Mako maneuvered them so he was now facing them. “I saw something weird one night when I was working late, but figured it was just…them being relaxed off duty. I’ve been wondering if there’s something going on ever—Oh.”

“What?” Wu hissed. “What’s going on?”

Mako spun Wu around so he could see and he had to stop his eyes from bugging out of his head. Though the movements seemed hesitant, almost as though they were afraid to get any closer, Lin and Tenzin were now dancing with each other. They hadn’t really been when Wu had dragged Mako to the floor, but now Tenzin’s hand rested (appropriately) on Lin’s back, hers on his shoulder, and their free hands clasped together held at shoulder height. The deep maroon of Tenzin’s robes contrasted with the green of Lin’s dress, and in the now artificial firelight, the beads on Lin’s dress gave off a deep red color.

Though their movements were stiff, their expressions betrayed them. A pang of sadness hit Wu’s chest. He recognized that look well. It’s the look of seeing someone you love but you can’t be with for any number of reasons. Wu understood the sadness in their eyes that was mixed with the silent happiness that came from this one simple moment of being together.

He suddenly wished Lin and Tenzin could be alone on this floor, with no one else there, so that they could dance as fluidly and as comfortably as they clearly wanted to.

“They look beautiful.” Wu murmured, pushing down all of the emotions that had worked their way to the surface.

And they really were beautiful. There was something magnetic about the two, and of course it helped that they were not unattractive people.

“They were together when they were our age, you know.” Mako remarked.

It all came together for Wu then. How could he have missed that? He wondered what happened to break them up, although based on the long hours that he knew the Chief and Councilman worked, he had an idea.

Tenzin pulled Lin closer to him and she clearly was trying to suppress a smile that had already worked its way across her face. Wu could tell that they were talking to each other, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. It didn’t matter though, because Wu knew that it was only for them to hear.

“I think that’s enough detective work for the evening.” Wu moved them away through the crowd. He felt bad for intruding on Lin and Tenzin even though they were at a public event.

“Our one dance still isn’t over yet.” Mako said, a light blush covering his face.

Wu smiled, letting himself hope for a few moments before committing the rest of the dance to his memory.

Though the press may have been right about him, Wu didn’t care. He had stopped caring a long time ago what they said about his preferences. He worried now, though for Lin and Tenzin. The press were ruthless, and he was certain they’d faced their fair share of it in their lifetimes given who they were. He hoped they were able to keep their bubble for a bit longer before it burst. Wu knew this all too well.

Longing only leads to suffering.


	17. The Republic City Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic City Times' "Gossip Hour" weighs in on Lin and Tenzin's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to get all of my shit together for finals week, and get a new chapter ready! This one was fun (like all of them are, really) to explore. It's a reflection of the media really jumping on them at the slightest thing. It takes place between season three and season four, with spoilers for season 3 included.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Romance Blossoms Again?_

Chief Lin Beifong of the Republic City Police Department and Councilman Tenzin of the Air Nation were spotted yesterday boarding the ferry from the City out to Air Temple Island. Both parties were in good spirits, and seemed to have been meeting in an unofficial capacity. Chief Beifong shed her usual serious expression for a smile, and an arm wrapped through that of the Councilman’s. Sources on the ferry say that they were talking and laughing with each other in ways that are reminiscent of when they were romantically involved in years past.

Speculation of the nature of the two figureheads’ relationship has long been a popular topic, particularly after they split nearly fifteen years ago. Many people believed that they were carrying on an affair this whole time, putting on icy demeanors in public to try and throw suspicious eyes off their trail. Two years ago, they were spotted sitting together in the park sharing a meal. This fueled staunch supporters of the relationship for nearly two months. It now appears as though those who followed this train of thought might have been correct, or at least, partially so. With the miraculous return of the Airbenders nearly a year ago during Harmonic Convergence, Chief Beifong and Councilman Tenzin have been seen more frequently in public together. Could they be rekindling their romance now that the need to repopulate the Air Nomads is no longer so dire? What could this mean for Councilman Tenzin’s relationship with his wife Pema?

For those readers who are unaware, either from not paying attention originally or who are too young to know, Chief Lin Beifong is the daughter of the legendary Toph Beifong. Toph Beifong was a member of the original “Team Avatar,” as they named themselves. The former Chief and founder of the Republic City Police Department invented the technique that we’ve all come to know as metal bending at the age of twelve. Councilman Tenzin is the only air bending child of Avatar Aang, who ended the Hundred Years War, and Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe, who is often heralded as the greatest water bender and healer to have ever lived. Lin and Tenzin grew up together, and began dating when they were just entering their twenties.

They were together for nearly twenty years, often seen together at parties, diplomatic events, and local shows. They seemed quite smitten with each other, despite their often serious demeanors. The decline of their relationship started after the death of Tenzin’s father, Avatar Aang. Details of what truly happened are unclear, but it is believed that Tenzin began seeing his wife around this time. His and Lin’s breakup was one of the messiest this city has ever seen, with Air Temple Island going under construction for many months following the event.

For ten long years, there were rumors of affairs and clandestine meetings. This was supported by the open floor section of the City’s budget meeting five years ago, where a photo was taken in the two locked in what seemed like a tense stare-down. As previously stated, the return of the Airbenders from Harmonic Convergence could mean that we might be seeing a great shift in the relationship that has fascinated Republic City since its beginning.

What’s for sure, though, is that these two are rekindling some sort of relationship and are comfortable stepping out into the public eye more than they did before Harmonic Convergence. Even when it was clear that they were on better terms, they were never seen in anything less than an official capacity when they made public appearances. It seems as though they’re getting too comfortable together. Is romance blossoming between them again?

The Republic City Times _Gossip Hour_ will continue to follow this story as it develops.


	18. Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi deals with the aftermath of the City Times' article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to update. The last couple weeks have been crazy, finishing my semester and then spending almost two weeks pushing to get my grad school applications done and in. I haven't had time to focus on writing for a while, but I finally got everything done a few days ago and am back now :) I've missed writing for this fic a lot and it felt good to come back to it.
> 
> Shamelessly putting them at more parties because I love writing those kinds of scenes.

Fire Nation events of all kinds were notorious for their dark corners. Even seventy years after the end of the war, those corners were still there, though they were used for much _different_ reasons than plotting the Firelord’s assassination.

Izumi wove her way through the crowd, watching the partygoers drink, dance, and slink away to the corners of the ballroom. It was like it happened on a cycle, and she had gotten good at figuring out when it was going to happen. She watched a couple leave, right on cue, and as she watched them, she caught sight of something that made her heart drop into her stomach.

It _couldn’t_ be.

They would _never_.

Izumi had to make sure no one saw what she was seeing. Not after the newspaper article that she had seen recently. Not after what Lin had been saying cryptically in their letters to each other. It wouldn’t end well if the wrong person saw them.

But there Lin and Tenzin were, sat together in a booth in the corner. They were facing each other, their heads bent together, drinks in hand. Izumi was no fool, she knew that Tenzin was drinking. He put on a show of not doing it, but he could hold his alcohol surprisingly well. Lin had a slow smile on her face, and Tenzin had the mischievous look that Izumi hadn’t seen since they were teenagers.

This was bad.

With practiced ease, Izumi crossed the ballroom, taking a glass of wine on the way. She knew she’d pay for what she was about to do later, but she would do anything to make sure her friends didn’t get into any situations they couldn’t pull themselves out of. She approached the table where they sat and cleared her throat. Lin and Tenzin looked up like a rabaroo in the headlights of one of those new Satomobiles, but relaxed visibly when they saw it was her.

“Lin, a word, please?” Izumi gave Lin a pointed look.

The other woman sighed and nodded, but not before leaning to whisper something to Tenzin. Then, she got up and linked arms with Izumi.

“Someone could have seen.” Izumi kept her voice quiet.

“I wish I could say that I didn’t care.” Lin looked down into her glass of wine before taking a sip.

Izumi led them out to the hallway, and kept walking through the halls that they both had memorized. She glanced at Lin, saw the look on her face, and recognized it well. A few years after Lin and Tenzin had first broken up, Lin came to the Fire Nation on a much needed holiday. The two women stayed up late, wandered the hallways, and talked until the early hours of the morning. Lin had worn that look more than once during the trip. It was melancholic and wistful, and Izumi knew exactly what she was thinking about. It only took her one glance at Lin now to know that was the exact same expression.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” She sighed. “Go to your room and wait there. I’ll send Tenzin to you, and if anyone asks where you are, I’ll say there was urgent business in the City that you had to attend to over the phone.”

Lin brought them to a stop and turned to face her. “Why are you doing this?”

Izumi shrugged. “I always thought you were the right one for him.”

“We are _not_ having an affair.” Lin’s tone was clipped. “I can’t believe you could think that after that asinine article from the City Times.”

Izumi laughed. “Like I would ever believe anything the City Time’s _Gossip Hour_ would put out. Lin, relax for a moment.” She put a hand on her friend’s arm. “I never thought you two were having an affair. All I said was that I thought you were the right one for him. It doesn’t matter what context that is. As long as you’re happily in each other’s lives again.”

Lin’s momentary defenses crumbled. “We are.”

“Good.” Izumi linked their arms again and began walking. “Now, tell me what else has been going on in the City.”

————

As Izumi walked back through the hallways after walking Tenzin to Lin’s room, she saw echoes of seventeen year old her helping sneak Lin to Tenzin’s room just after they’d started dating. She smiled at the memory, watching herself and Lin creep down the hallways, hiding behind pillars to avoid the guards. She remembered the look on Tenzin’s face when he opened the door to see Lin standing there.

It was the same look he’d had just now when Lin had opened the door to let him in.


	19. Tarrlok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrlok wanders the Council Building at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was admittedly weird for me to write, but it was still a fun challenge to get into this characters head. That being said, this chapter contains major spoilers for season 1. 
> 
> I feel like this series is coming to a close for now. I have the final chapter done already, and will be posting that next. I'm not saying goodbye to the series altogether, and will of course write new chapters as they come to me. I'll write a more in depth note in the next chapter but I just want to say thank you so much to all of you who followed this thing all the way through <3

Tarrlok often stayed late at the Council building, if only to give himself the air of working hard.

Ok, well, that wasn’t entirely true. He cared about his mission, and the paperwork he had did often keep him there late, but he stayed _late_ into the night. Well past when most people, including the cleaning staff, had gone home. He walked the halls, mulling over all the people he worked with. It was truly spectacular how spineless everyone here was.

He was on his nightly rounds, thinking about how best to lure the Avatar to the council building, when he noticed the light on in an office down the hallway.

Councilman Tenzin’s.

It was strange, seeing as the Councilman was often gone by now. He had a family, and yet another baby on the way, so shouldn’t he be home reading to his children, or whatever it was that he did with all those little brats?

Tarrlok inched closer to the door, careful to muffle his footsteps. He peeked around the corner, and found that the door was cracked open. He could see two figures through the crack, and was only somewhat shocked to find Chief Beifong standing near the Councilman.

Oh, this was going to be _good_. No matter what the reason for her visit was, he could spin it in all sorts of different directions. And if he happened to be right in claiming that they were carrying on an affair? Well, that would just be extra sauce on sea prunes, now wouldn’t it? He risked moving closer so that he could hear what was being said.

“…new recruits are getting worried about their own safety given the current circumstances.” Lin sighed. “I’m trying to reassure them, but the truth is I’m not even sure.”

Tarrlok felt his stomach drop. The reality of the Chief’s statement hit him hard. If only she knew how right she was. He shoved his worries down. Now was not the time to be concerned with his brother’s plans.

“Lin, if they’ve gone through your training program, then they’ll be able to defend themselves to their last. I know how hard you train them, and I know how well you prepare them.” Tenzin’s voice had a reassuring quality to it, though uncertainty was laced in.

“I’ve been teaching them the basics of seismic sense. I thought that maybe it’d give them that extra edge they may need one day.”

“You’re doing the right thing by doing that.”

It was silent. Tarrlok was about to lose patience with waiting before Tenzin spoke again.

“Do you remember when we were fifteen and you tried to teach me how to see with my feet?”

Lin laughed. “If I’m remembering correctly, I knocked you on your ass about twenty times before you finally got the hang of it and stopped me before I could attack you.”

“It was not twenty!” Tenzin said indignantly.

“Are you sure about that?” Her tone was teasing.

A dangerous tone to have, Tarrlok noted. It was as if this affair was writing itself without them having to be _doing_ anything. Their chemistry was palpable, even from out in the hall.

“Will you teach me again?”

“I—” Lin seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

“I know it’s a lot to ask since you’re already training all your officers, but…” Tenzin sighed. “I’d like that extra sense of security too, even if I can only use it in a very limited capacity.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Her voice was soft, uncharacteristically so.

Tarrlok was both impressed and disgusted. He hadn’t realized the Chief could be this sappy. And for Councilman _Tenzin_ of all people. He knew they’d known each other as children, but he was beginning to think there was something more to it. Whatever it was, he didn’t care. The past wouldn’t serve him well, but this moment…

Well, think of all the things he could get done around here with this information under his belt.

“The idea of there being no more of us again terrifies me.” Tenzin said.

Tenzin’s words were like someone had taken one of Amon’s electric gloves and pressed them into Tarrlok’s stomach and heart and hadn’t let up. Shame trickled in through his arrogant cover like rain through a leaking roof and suddenly Tarrlok was drowning in it.

“I’d never let that happen, Ten.” Lin’s voice was determined. “I’d sooner sacrifice everything I have than let Amon be the one who completes the second genocide of your people.”

Tarrlok couldn’t hear anymore. He couldn’t stand it. He cursed himself for being weak and for wanting to manipulate the Councilman and the Chief like that. He had been hoping for evidence of an affair, not the slap in the face reality check that his brother could very well wipe out a whole culture that had just started to come back.

He hated that he cared. He hated that he didn’t have the guts to use this against them.

As he headed back towards his office, he heard weak laughter. It was Tenzin’s, and part of him wished he’d known what Lin had said to him, but he knew that he had less than no right to eavesdrop anymore. Not after the blow they had unknowingly delivered to him.

How lucky they were, to have each other.


	20. Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara heals her son after his ordeal with Zaheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The final chapter of this work (for now). When I posted what became the first chapter of this work, I never thought it would expand to where it is now. I have so enjoyed writing these and creating these small moments for these two characters. I want to thank all of you for the love and support and the comments through this whole work, it truly means the world to me. I'm not done with these two in general yet, though, and I have a few other fics up my sleeve that I'll be posting soon.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“…And he’s been sleeping. A lot. He’s only conscious for an hour at the most each time he wakes up.” Lin sighed shakily. “Katara, I’m so scared. I don’t know what else to do besides wait. I feel like I’m in the way here but I just can’t bring myself to leave.”

“You’re doing just fine, Lin.” Katara said reassuringly. “It’s only been a few days. His body is shutting down so that it can heal more efficiently. Though, I don’t like the amount that he’s been sleeping either. I’m going to get on the next boat out there so I can take care of him myself. And Lin, you know that you are always welcome on that island, no matter what.”

“He’s in really bad condition. He’s got bruises everywhere, and his face is so swollen. He can barely speak and he…” Lin trailed off, having dissolved into tears.

Katara had to blink back tears of her own, wishing not for the first time that her husband was still there. She was capable of comforting herself, but the pain of being away from her gravely injured son made her long for someone to share the distress with. She couldn’t share the pain with Lin the same way she could with Aang.

“Tenzin had to fight back for so long, auntie.” Lin said eventually, her voice small. “He told me that at a certain point he just stood his ground, but he had to go against everything he stands for. I hate myself for not being there to protect him.”

Not for the first time during their phone call, Katara wished she could hold the younger woman. The raw emotions in her voice broke Katara’s heart, and reminded her of just how strong Lin and Tenzin’s bond had been when they were younger. It wasn’t that Tenzin couldn’t defend himself, it was that Lin understood how deeply it would bother him to. That’s why she always went to bat for him.

They had both made large sacrifices for each other and the world in the last few years.

“You’re there now, Lin, and I know that Tenzin is grateful for that.”

“I faded to the background, Katara.” Lin sighed. “Pema and the kids certainly deserve time with him and I stepped back to let them, but Pema doesn’t seem to understand…”

Katara frowned. “Understand what, Lin? You know I’m not going to go telling her what you said.”

“You know how Tenzin is. When he’s in pain, when he’s upset, he needs quiet reassurance. Especially when he has to do something that shakes his values. Do you remember his first trial? The one he and I had to work together that ended in an execution? Tenzin wouldn’t let it show, but he was devastated. He cried for hours when we got home, and I told him over and over that he stuck to his values through it all and that’s what mattered in the long run. Pema is like an eaglehawk. I know she’s just concerned for him and this is how she’s showing it, but it’s not helping him. I can tell. I would never say anything, though, because it’s not my place.”

“You always understood him best.” Katara said. “Even Aang and I sometimes couldn’t figure out what he needed, but it only took you moments to look at him and know what was going on.”

“I _thought_ I understood him.” Lin muttered. “I know it was my fault but…it still hurts.”

“Yes, well. We _all_ thought we knew what was going to happen there.” Katara sighed. “To tell you the truth, I’m still upset at him for that too.”

Lin laughed, albeit weakly. The sound was a comfort to Katara nonetheless. She’d long been worried about Lin and her tendency to focus solely on others. She was worried about it now.

“Have you been resting?” She asked.

“How can I?” Lin’s reply said it all.

Katara promised to keep watch over Tenzin when she got there so that Lin could rest, though she suspected that Lin wouldn’t be resting much at all. After they said goodbye, Katara dropped her face in her hands and cried. All of her children had been gravely injured, and she worried for them.

Three days later, Katara sat in Tenzin’s room, a faint turquoise glow surrounding them. Lin had been right to call her, and Katara had been right to come. He had severe trauma all over his body, and she paid particular attention to his head. It comforted her to know that she was the one taking care of him.

She heard footsteps that she easily recognized outside the door, and she smiled to herself.

“Come in, Lin.” She called softly.

The door slid open, then closed again. Lin sat down beside Katara and leaned her head on her shoulder. Tenzin’s eyes opened briefly, and he reached out his hand. Lin took it, running her thumb gently over his knuckles. Katara continued to run the water along the bruises covering her son’s torso. She hit a particularly deep bruise and he twitched.

“It’s just us, Tenzin.” Lin reassured him. “Look at me.”

His eyes opened again and focused hazily on hers. Katara was amazed that even now, when they were being open with each other, it was easy to feel like they were no longer aware of anyone else in the room.

“There you are.” Lin sat up, and out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw her smile. “See? It’s just me and your mom.”

“Lin.” His voice was hoarse.

She let out a short exhale that Katara knew all too well. Concern laced with nostalgia. It stung Katara’s heart. Their gazes held steady, and as Katara shifted to sit on the other side of Tenzin’s body, she watched as Lin scooted closer to his side. He was focused solely on her, and vice versa. Katara could see echoes of a young Lin and Tenzin sitting together in the living area of the Temple, completely engrossed in whatever they were talking about. She ached for both of them.

Another deep bruise had Tenzin trying to shift away from the healing water. Katara could tell he was trying to stay still, but with how deep the bruise was, she wasn’t surprised he was trying to get away. The bone itself was bruised.

“Squeeze my hand as hard as you want. Keep your eyes on me,” Lin’s voice was calm as she shifted the way they were holding hands, “and breathe with me. Ready?”

Tenzin gave a weak nod, and Lin took a deep breath. Tenzin breathed in as deeply as his injured ribcage would allow, and Katara moved the water back over the bruised flesh and bone.

It took a few minutes, but Katara was able to heal the surface of the bruise, as well as some of the deeper layers. As she was guiding the water back into the bowl, she saw Lin lean over and kiss Tenzin’s forehead. She was whispering to him, but Katara purposefully ignored what was being said. It wasn’t her place.

Katara knew that this level of tenderness would surprise many people that knew Lin now, but for herself and Tenzin, the gentle praise and guidance was a constant in Lin’s character. She put up the tough front because Toph had taught her how to. In reality, Lin was as caring as her mother.

As she cleaned up and made her way out of the room, Katara caught the end of their conversation.

“Lin, I—” Tenzin started.

“Shh,” Lin stopped him. “Don’t say it. If you say it, then it’s real. If you say it, then these moments will mean more than they already do, they’ll become more dangerous than they already are, and I don’t think either of us can take that.”

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“I do too.” Lin’s voice was breaking. “But you know how the media is. Our friendship will always be taken the wrong way, and it’s not fair to us or your family. I’m still your badgermole, and you’re still my airhead, but only in the spaces in-between.”

Katara closed the door behind her and caught a glimpse of Lin curling up next to Tenzin. She still held an enormous amount of authority on the island, and told everyone to pass the word on that Tenzin was not to be bothered for a few hours. She would occupy the kids, and help Pema cook dinner. Katara was nothing if not eager to give her son and Lin space to be themselves. She had the feeling that no one would truly ever understand the complexities that Lin and Tenzin’s relationship held. But that was okay. They had the space in-between, and in that space, they had each other.

And as Katara knew, that was all that ever really mattered.


End file.
